This is a proposal for a cooperative clinical trial of continuous extracorporeal carbamylation in the treatment of sickle cell anemia. It proposes to examine the efficacy and toxicity of this treatment. Patients in each institution will be treated according to a mutually agreed upon regimen. Response to therapy will be evaluated both in terms of sumptomatic and objective benefit.